Poke Hearts
by 1Scooby
Summary: Have you wondered what it was like to go to other worlds? I use to wonder that, untill I got to. Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts cross-pover. R&R! NO FLAMES! Rating T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi.**

**Binky: Hya.**

**Me: Okay, I know there is a Poke Hearts story out already, but NO-ONE HAs READ IT! So, I'm re-making it on this account in hopes that people will read it.**

**Binky: Yeah.**

**Me: So, sit back and enjoy.**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 1

Thunder's POV

The sky got dark as fingures in black stood on a edge of a cliff.

"Are you sure he's the one?" asked one of them.

"Yes."

"But.. if he the new holder of the Keyblade, when why don't we just make him into a Heartless and be done with it?" asked aonther.

"Because, I want to see just the strong he can become," said the leader.

"But, if this kid IS the new holder of the Keyblade, what happened to Sora?"

"That.. not even I know," said the leader. "Now, let's watch and see what the kid does."

I was alseep under a tree, with my trainer Lilly and her friends. It was a hot day out so we made up our minds to take a little nap. I rolled over going to my side, as I started to have a dream.

_I was standing in the middle of a feild with a blade that looked like a key. My two frineds, Fireheart and Graystripe beside me. _

_"Well.. we did it," Fireheart said. _

_"Yeah!" Graystripe added. "We save worlds!" _

_I nodded. "Yeah, we did.. Or... did we?" _

_"What do you mean 'Or did we'? Thunder? We just kicked her to Hades!" Fireheart said. _

_"Yeah!" agreed Graystripe, looking at me. _

_"I just got this feeling we didn't beat her.. not yet..." _

_"Come on, Thunder! We did! No worries!" Graystripe told me, trying to cheer me up, but, I still had my doubts. I had a bad feeling... _

_I shook my head, shaking it away. "I guess you're right.." _

_"Come on. Let's get back in the Gummi Ship and go home," Fireheart said. _

_"Yeah!" Graystripe said, and the two of them headed for the ship. _

_However, I stood fozen at where I was, shaking at what I saw. Fireheart and Graystripe looked back at me._

_"What's wrong, Thunder?" asked Fireheart. _

_"Yeah?" asked Graystripe. _

_Then, they saw what I was looking at and they too froze from where they were standing at. Standing before us was, Tall-Dark-And-Ugly (if you play KH then you know who I'm talking about). _

_"No way!" Fireheart gasped. _

_"It can't be!" added Graystripe, his yellow eyes wide. _

_"It is!" she laughed. _

_"But, we killed you!" I said in shock. _

_"Fools! Darkness NEVER dies! Now, Keyblader, get ready to die!" _

_I held my Keyblade in my paws and growled. Fireheart and Graystripe came back up and stood beside me, hissing. She chuckled and shot a dark ball at us. We jumped out of the way. When we looked back again, she was gone!_

_"Where did sh-" I got grabbed from behind and held up into the air. _

_"Got you, Keyblader!" _

_"Let Thunder go!" Fireheart growled, fur raising in anger. _

_"Yeah!" added Graystripe. _

_"This is the last time you'll see you're frined alive again!" She laughed and threw me up into the air and shot dark magic at me. _

_I closed my eyes, waiting for it to hit me. I heard Fireheart and Graystripe yell my name, but all went black as the attack hit me._

_That's when the dream charged._

_I felt like I was falling... Falling... Falling.. Into nothingness. Darkness was all around me. I felt like I was about to land, but where? I tried to open my eyes, but something kept them close. I felt my feet hit ground, and my eyes opened up. I looked around me, darkness was all I could see, yet I felt... safe here. I took a step forward and a blinding light appeared. I covered my eyes from the light and when it died down, I looked around, seeing birds fly away. I looked down to see a picture of someone I didn't know. It was a girl with black hair and she had on a yellow dress. Weird. _

_"Can you hear me?" a voice asked._

_I yelped and looked around to see who had spoken, yet I saw no-one. So, who just spoke to me?_

_"Yes."_

_"Good. Can you talk forward?"_

_Well no duh. What did the voice think? I was a baby? I walked forward. Around me three things appeared. A sward, staff, and sheild. I looked at the weapons around me._

_"Power sleeps within you. Pick a weapon, and it will help you."_

_Yeah, sure okay. Shouldn't be hard. A sword, staff, or sheild? Which one to take? The sword looked nice, so I went over and picked it up. It had a golden handle and s silver blade. _

_"Is this the one you want?"_

_I thought about this for a moment before I nodded._

_"Yes."_

_The sword disappeared in a flash of light, like I had become one with it our something like that. Just then, little black things with glowing yellow eyes and claws appeared out of the ground. I groaned. Heartless. Oh joy. The sword appeared in my paws and I took out the Heartless no problem. I continued walking, taking out Heartless and what not._

_"The closer you come to the light, the longer your shadow be comes.."_

_I turned around to look at my shadow and it rose from the ground and it looked like me for only a secound before it turned into a Darkside. I groaned and called the sword again. It appeared in my paws and I got ready to fight the good for nothing Darkside. A few hits here and there with the sword, I did some damge to the damn Darkside, that was when the sword disappeared in a flash of light._

_"Shit.." I muttered, and turned and ran, only to be stopped as darkness opened up under me, making me let out a scream as it sucked me up, and that blackness was all I saw after that._


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi.**

**Binky: Hya.**

**Me: Okay, now, we got to chapter 2..**

**Binky: Yep.**

**Me: So, enjoy everyone.**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with a yelp, falling out of the tree I was in.

My friends looked up at the sound of my yelp, and falling out of the tree might I add. Shock, a female Pikachu, padded over to me.

"You okay, Thunder?" she asked.

"Yeah.." I groaned. "Just fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, the hottest part of the day is almost over," Lilly add, looking up at the clear blue sky. "I think we should head off now."

Ashlee nodded. "Yeah."

Shock jumped on Ashlee's shouder, and I jumped on Lilly's, and the four of us went off.

As we walked, we heard voices.

"Pearare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"Oh god.." I groaned. "Hey! Team Rocket! Shut the fuck up and come out!"

They did.

"What the hell do you want now?" I asked.

"You," Jesses said.

"Never gonna happen."

"Thunder," Lilly started.

"Sock," added Ashlee.

"Double Thunderbolt!"

Both Shock and I sprang into the air and used Thunderbolt on Team Rocket. it blow up, and they went flying into the air.

"Team Rocket's blasing off agaaaaaaaaaaaaain!" they yelled, as they flew out of our sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi.**

**Binky: Hya.**

**Me: Okay, now, we got to chapter 3.**

**Binky: Yep.**

**Me: So, here we go. chapter 3.**

**XXXXx**

**Chapter 3**

After Team Rocket was gone, we continued on our way. Soon dark fell, and we all went to bed for the night. I looked out the window and sighed. I went outside and looked at the sky. Then, out of nowhere came little black creatures with glowing yellow eyes.

"What the.. Pokemon?" I asked.

The black things attacked. I dodged and used Thunderbolt. Then a blade that looked like a key appeared in my paws.

"Whoa.."

I started to attack the black things with them, soon they vashished. A huge thing came and started to suck me up. I used Quick Attack to try and get away, however it was no use and the thing sucked me up.

Meanwhile a ginger colored cat and a gray cat were with a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" the ginger colored cat asked.

The blue-gray one nodded. "Yes. You must find this thing with the 'key' and stay with him at all times, go it?"  
>The ginger and gray cat nodded.<p>

"Good. Off you go."

The two went off in the Gummi Ship.

"And so it has begun.." said the leader of the fingures.

"yes," agreed another. "Let's see what happens."


End file.
